


Boots

by AlexHunt



Category: Red Carpet Diaries (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2019-10-22
Packaged: 2020-12-28 00:44:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21128006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexHunt/pseuds/AlexHunt
Summary: Drabble for the prompt: shoes





	Boots

**[[RCD Masterlist](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22964902)] || [[HWU Masterlist](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22962352)]**

\-----------------------

“What do you think?” Alex stood in the doorway with her hands on her hips wearing a retro bell-sleeved dress, round rose-colored sunglasses, and go-go boots.

“That’s an interesting look for you,” Thomas noted.

“I think you mean she looks FANTASTIC!!!” Addison quickly joined Alex in a similar outfit. 

“You both look ready for your night out,” Thomas stated. 

“Oh, Thomas, must you be so boring?” Addison rolled her eyes. “Alex looks hott!” 

“Addison, why don’t you get our coats?” Alex suggested. “I’ll be right there.” 

“Fine! Hurry up! It’s PARTY TIMEEE!!!” Addison cheered as she left the room.

“You do look lovely, darling,” Thomas wrapped his arms around Alex’s waist. “Thank you for not making me go with you to the club for 70’s night. I don’t think I could have handled it.”

Alex lifted her lips to his kissing him softly. “You’re welcome.”

“Have fun!” Thomas kissed her once more.

Alex turned to leave flipping her hair over her shoulder. 

Thomas smacked her bottom, “You do look very sexy in those boots!”

Alex smirked as she continued on to find Addison. 


End file.
